Code lyoko: Episode 71 anatomy anomaly
by Flipicerobot
Summary: Another attack. But this time very strange. Jeremy has a new invention. The mini-superscanner!


**Greetings everyone. From this episode, every character in season 4 outfits. Today i'll have a pause from X.A.N.A.'s and cybervenom's attacks. i'll tell about Matthias after he returned to Earth.**

**#71 Anatomy anomaly **

[ Kadic academy_Boys' Dorm_Matthias' room] 22/09/2013 SATURDAY Time: 09:10

Matthias is sleeping, but then he's hearing the voice: " JOIN ME!" Matthias wakes up in cold sweat, he looks around the room. His eyes twitching. " w-who's there?" He said in shaky voice. Then Matthias runs around the room, the voice is repeating: " JOIN ME, JOIN ME, JOIN ME!"

-" Where are you?!" The voice has disappeared. Matthias shakes his head. " that was just the nightmare."

[ cafeteria ] 09:15

Matthias eats meatballs, when Yumi came to him: " Hello Matthias." Yumi said."Helllloo Y-Yumi." Matthias answered with a depressed look. Then Matthias asks her: "Yumi... Have you ever had nightmares. "Yeah I had." She answered, laughing " In one of them Hiroki was a giant, and destroyed the city." She continued laughing, but Matthias wasn't laughing. Yumi asks: " Hey! What's wrong with you?" When she touched him, he snapped at her: "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She looked into his eyes. For a moment they showed X.A.N.A.'s insignia, but then his eyes returned to normal. Yumi was very scared. She stands up. Matthias is shocked. : " Yumi.. Help m-me." . " Matthias. can you tell me what is going on?" He's shaking and too scared: " Yumi, Please help me! I don't know what's wrong with me." Yumi looks at him with sad eyes: " Okay Matthias I'l help you." She takes her phone, and calls Jeremy: "Jeremy ? It's Yumi. Listen, There's something wrong with Mathias, Call everyone."

[ at the vending machine ] 09:24

" ... You really think so?" William asked in disbelief . Yumi nods. Ulrich asks: " What are we gonna do?" Odd suggests:"What about our M.C.P." Jeremy replies: " If X.A.N.A. is inside Matthias' mind, M.C.P. could erase all his memory." " What should we do?" Yumi repeats Ulrich's question. " First of all, we must scan Matthias' brain, then we must clean his brainwaves with anti-xanaficator." Jeremy answered. William asks: " And then, we erase the memory about lyoko?" Jeremy nods. " we can scan his brain with help of my neuron hoop." Yumi goes to Matthias' room. "Matthias we know how to help you." Matthias jumps in joy " Really?" Yumi nods. " Go with me." He obeys.

[ Jeremy's room/ Brain scanning room. ] 09:26

Yumi and Matthias entered the room. On Jeremy's table was his neuron hoop. Jeremy says: " Matthias lay on the bed." Matthias obeys. Ulrich puts the hoop on Matthias' head : " Ready Jeremy?"

-" Uh-huh. Begin in: 3. 2. 1. GO" Jeremy press the button. Matthias slowly closes his eyes. " How's he?" Odd asks. " I've detected X.A.N.A.'s activity." " Uploading A.X. in: 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. START!" The hoop swirls with electricity, then the procedure ends. Jeremy checks readings on the monitor: " We did it!" Matthias wakes up. His face is full of confusion: " what am I doing here?" "don't you remember?" Yumi asks. " No. I remember that I went to the bed and woke up here." " Do you remember the date." Ulrich asks. " the 21st of September." Group relaxes. Matthias gets up: " Nightmares are gone!" He jumps in joy " Thank you all." Odd comes to him " don't you remember about virtual world... or the factory?" "No. Not at all." Matthias answers and gets out of the room. Yumi then says: " How about the party in the lab?" everyone answer:" Sure why not." Odd blinks and understands something. " Hey guys. What about Sissi" everyone turns at him with shock expression. William asks: "What do you mean Odd?" Odd turns to Ulrich: " Ulrich tell me. how many times Sissi called you 'Ulrich dear' or ever interested in you after we erased her memory about lyoko?" Ulrich wonders, but Yumi interrupts him:" Ulrich?" Ulrich turns to her:" What?" Yumi stares at him with furious look: " You deleted her infatuation for you, didn't you" Ulrich blushes and everyone laughs.

[ computer laboratory ] 22:00

The radio plays 'whistle baby by Flo Rida' Odd dances. William drinks pepsi. Yumi tells her dreams. Aelita and Jeremy look at each other. Yumi says:"...In one dream, Hiroki was so gigantic..." Their party was over in 1am.

23/09/2013 01:33

The computer lab comes to life. The window opens and there appear X.A.N.A.'s codes. The new window opens. It shows the metabolism of the human. After the calculations computer shuts down. Then the smoke appears in the room of Christopher and William, and gets inside of Christopher, then enters the vent.

[ Christopher and William's room ] SUNDAY 07:00

An alarm rings. William gets up and sees the Christopher is different. (**further scenario was from my dream)** He was actually bigger comparatively muscular mass. William gasps in surprise: "WHAT THE $ ^%#$^" Chris is in the WTF pose. " WOW! MY DREAM CAME TRUE!" Chris cried. " WHAT DREAM!?" William asked in confusion. Chris answers : " In my dream I wished to be as big as Jim!" William knew that it could be X.A.N.A. " Hey Chris. Let's make picture. " Chris nodded and made a bicep flex. William focused it on camera on his iPhone. Then calls Jeremy :"Hello Jeremy it's William. I think X.A.N.A. has attacked, but in a strange way."

[ computer lab ] 07:15

William shows the group his photo. Odd, strangely wasn't there. " WOW!" Ulrich shouted. " Jeremy can you check the super scanner." William said. Jeremy checks the super scanner and locates the tower." Bingo! An activated tower in the desert replica. go to the scanners." They obey, but the elevator opens and they see the muscular version of Odd. " Hello amigos." Odd said. " X.A.N.A. is attacking again?" Ulrich answers: " Umm... Yes." Odd is enjoyed. " cool!" but Ulrich has stopped him. " Odd don't you feel something strange?". Odd replies: "No. What do you mean?" Yumi struggles but say: " well, haven't you noticed that you're bigger?" Odd then replies " Yes! That so great. No one will call me scrawny anymore." Jeremy protests: " Odd this is not great. Aelita,Yumi,William go to the scanners, Odd and Ulrich, go to academy and report about the situation." They respond: "SIR YES SIR." Aelita , Yumi and William are in the scanner room. Doors of scanner close: "transfer: Aelita , transfer: Yumi, transfer: William." they float above the floor:" scanner: Aelita, scanner:Yumi , scanner: William. virtualisation." they disappear in the scanners. and then appear in sector 5. the elevator goes up to the skid dock. Jeremy announces :"energize".

[ kadic academy _ Gym] 07:19

When Odd and Ulrich arrived, they were shocked when they saw Jim. He wasn't overweight as usual. He looked like hulk but in sport suit. The incredible Jim comes to them: " cay you explain what is going on there." He growled at them. Ulrich answers"we don't know either." Then he notices the orange cloud that posses the student. Ulrich comes to that cloud. He uses the mini-superscan that Jeremy created.

_Flashback._

_[ computer lab ] 21/09/2013 16:45_

_everyone were at the lab. Odd yawns and asked Ulrich: " why are we here?" Ulrich groans and answers:"Jeremy said ,that he invented something, that will help us to fight X.A.N.A." Jeremy steps out of the elevator. "Hello guys.". " Okay Jeremy show us your invention." William said, crossing his arms. " well, I figured out, what X.A.N.A. use electromagnetical ghost. With that information, I have been working for the device that analyses the space for his ghosts." He shows them the device. It looked like the radar from the extreme ghostbusters. " TA-DAM!" everyone were some sort of um... unknown look on their faces. Jeremy explains the work of the device:" I called it the 'mini-super scanner'. you just press on the button" He press it, and the mini-super scanner comes to life. " and search for the ghost. It can even show the composition of the ghost."_

_flashback ends._

Ulrich uses the mini-super scanner and analyses the ghost. the results were strange. " Jeremy. I scanned the ghost, sending the results to you." Ulrich said through the phone.

[ digital sea_ desert replica ] 08:00 X.A.N.A.'s damage 89%

the skid appeared in the replica. Aelita announced: " disembark" Aelita, Yumi and William run for an activated tower on their vehicles. Jeremy receives the result. He tries to understand X.A.N.A.'s attack, the founds something. "Aelita. I've just discovered the reason of this attack. Aelita asks: "What did you find?" Jeremy responds to her: "I've found that this situation is caused by the peptide cloud. It accelerates the heart beat, the increase of muscle mass is just the side effect." Yumi then asks: " so, if we don't get to the tower in time..." Jeremy responds sadly: " everyone who is affected will die by a heart attack. HURRY UP!" William deals with ultratank. His hyperbike has laser guns, when ultratank opens it's shell, William shots at the tank. ultratank explodes into pixels. Fortunately it was the only protection for the tower. Aelita enters inside. Jeremy is in deep fright. Aelita floats to the second floor.

**AELITA_**

**CODE_**

**LYOKO_**

**"**tower deactivated."

"Return to the past now!"

[At the vending machine. ] 07:15

" Guys I have news for you." Jeremy said, while Odd is angry Aelita asks him: " Odd. what's wrong with you." Odd groans: " I'M SCRAWNY AGAAAAAIIIINNN!" Everyone laughs. Yumi and William come to them. Ulrich asks Yumi: "So, is Matthias well?" Yumi nods. " umm... GUYS!" Group turns to Jeremy. Ulrich says: " Okay einstein, What is your news?" Jeremy fixes his glasses and tells them:" I'm working on the way how to transport you to the supercomputer. I called this project : 'translation'." He said, waving his hands. Odd is interested: "Cool! when we will be translated?" Odd said , drinking juice. " well, approximately 3 or 4 days." Ulrich comes to Jeremy: " Thanks for the super scanner Jr. this thing is very handy." " No thanks Ulrich."

**I had a very strange dream, and used it as my new episode. Please! I need reviews!**


End file.
